Her Everything
by KlassyMarie
Summary: Veela blood made you beautiful. It didn't make you stupid. Fleur's thoughts on the events of Book 6. OneShot


NOTE! I posted this before, as a continual. It was supposed to be a series of thoughts from the minor characters at the end of book six. I changed it to just Fleur, cause let's face it, I'm not going to make one of these for every character.

I think Fleur is a highly undeveloped character. I think that JKR focuses too much on her vanity, and not enough on _her_ that actual person. Yes she's beautiful. Yes she knows it. Now let's get passed that see _who_ she is, shall we?

oooOoooOoooOooo

His family believed we were getting married because of the war, which is rediculous. What was so wrong with two people in love getting married? Apparently, a lot. The Weasley's didn't believe that I loved Bill. Even though I never showed anything more than one hundred percent devotion to him. Their reluctance to accept us getting married infuriated me, although I acted as though I thought they all loved me.

I _knew_ they didn't.

Did they actually think I thought they loved me? Did they honestly think I was that stupid? Veela blood made men attracted to you. It made you beautiful. It didn't make you stupid.

I remember, around the end of the summer Bill and I got engaged, Ginny had left Molly and me in the kitchen. The bracelet Ginny had been wearing had fallen off some time while she was in there with us. I'd picked it up, and was taking it to her, when I heard he on the stairs.

"Watch out. There's Phlegm in the kitchen."

It didn't exactly take a genius to figure out what she was talking about. Or should I say who? I just dropped her bracelet on the floor. I didn't care if it got back to her, and I went back into the kitchen. I acted as though I hadn't heard anything, although I was infuriated. I had always been very nice to her.

Ginny was Bill's favorite sibling. I didn't want to open a can of worms by starting an argument I could tell she was itching to have. I knew that if he had to, Bill would choose Ginny over me. I think that, that is the reason I love him so much.

Family comes first, no matter what.

In all honesty I would choose my sister over Bill. I think that similarity between us is why we fell in love. When we started dating, all we talked about was our family. He talked mostly about Ginny, and I talked mostly of Gabrielle.

I am happy that Ginny was obviously unaware that Bill would not marry me, if she asked him not to. I have no doubt in my mind that she would have asked it of him, without even thinking about how it would affect _him_.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the dirty looks, and pretend to have serious hearing problems when Ginny would be particularly sore at me. Did they really think I didn't hear what she said? I would have to be deaf for that to be true.

I was about to explode.

Then that attack at Hogwarts happened. They said Bill was hurt, and I was willing to forgive them. They would comfort me, as I would them. Or, at least that's what I thought. What I felt they _should_ have done. Silly me.

I was terrified for Bill. I planned on running up to him, and holding his hand. I'd planned on making him as comfortable as possible.

But when I saw him I froze. It was horrific.

All I could think of was that he was going to look like this forever. People would always whisper mean things, like, 'How did he get her?' He would pretend to not hear them. Men would glare at him for taking me off the market. He would pretend not to see them.

I knew from experience that doing that could wear a person down. I'd been doing it with Molly, and Ginny for almost a year.

Then she said it.

"He _was_ going to be married."

That was it. I couldn't hold it back after that. Had she just insinuated that I wouldn't marry him because of this? I flipped. I wasn't used to that, I usually just laughed it off or ignored it. And yet, I still told her off. I felt so good for it. I even took over nursing Bill. I'd never been as proud of myself as in that moment.

When I told her that I was still marrying Bill, even looking the way he was, she finally realized how serious we were. That we were getting married, and nothing would stop us. And that felt good. Although, I still had to deal with Ginny. That I could deal with.

The mood was dreadful for a time after that. With Albus Dumbledore's death. It didn't really affect me. He wasn't really a part of my life. I'd had maybe five conversations with him. Maybe. Bill was affected. Dumbledore had played a huge role in his life. He'd played a role in all the Weasley's lives. He was going to be the one who married Bill and I.

We hadn't wanted to get someone else, but what could we do? Short of using a Time Turner, and risking everything we had. Something neither of us were willing to do. We picked someone we didn't know to preform the ceremony. Someone we knew just wouldn't work. Not if it wasn't Dumbledore.

Well, it wouldn't have worked for Bill.

Therefore it wasn't done.

The ceremony was wonderful. Gabrielle looked stunning in her Maid Of Honor dress. As did Ginny in her Bride's Maid dress. I'd asked her to be a Bride's Maid, because she was so special to Bill. She'd been shocked, that was for sure. She hasn't been as openly hostile since. If I'd known that was what it took I would have asked her right when Bill and I announced the engagement.

Bill is a little worried for his youngest brother. Apparently he, and Harry Potter are going on some kind of mission. Along with Hermione. They won't say much about it, except that they were finishing what Dumbledore started.

Arthur, and Molly had fought them. Along with Bill, and Charlie. That is, until they stated that it had been very important to Dumbledore, and that they were the only one's who could do it. Mostly because they were the only ones who knew about it, but still. They couldn't break his trust by telling someone else, so they had to do it themselves.

I am worried for Harry. He is very special to me. He'd saved Gabrielle when I couldn't. That means I will forever be in his debt, and I will do anything for him. He became family to me that day, although I am most certain he doesn't realize this.

Ginny is scared for them. This much is obvious. I tried to comfort her, but she just glared at me, and stormed away. I honestly don't know why I bother ... Oh, right. Bill. I know it would mean the world to him to have his two favorite women to get a long. Three, if you count Molly.

I'm willing to do anything for Bill, so if he wants Ginny and I to get along we will. I'll make sure of it. I won't give up. We will get along ... Eventually.

For Bill.

oooOoooOoooOooo

A/N - I think that Bill is everything to Fleur, and I kind of think that everything else sort of take a back seat with her. Everything except her sister, because that is the one thing that is made obvious in the book. Fleur loves Gabrielle something awful.

I hope I portray that correctly, if not... Hey, I could always re-write it.

Review Appreciated  
Flames Welcomed


End file.
